What Difference Does it Make?
by Latias Eevee
Summary: -Side Story Before Gathering Thoughts- Brendan is worrying about a problem he's having and asks Kohanna, and they end up telling each other things they've been meaning to for a long time...Much to the delight of their hidden friend- BrendanxOC one-shot


Latias: a quick one-shot to help 'gather our thoughts'

Latias: a quick one-shot to help 'gather our thoughts'

Dark Latias: we are currently about 25 to 50 percent done with the next chapter of Wild Hoenn Arc, but we currently have it on a different computer…and since is blocked at our school…we have to send this story via Xpop…growls

Pommy: be nice to my…I forgot…what is Xpop to me?

Dark Latias: -- smacks forehead idiot!

Insane: I believe Xpop is your son, fellow Aipom/ Ambipom, Pokémon, previously part of your group, a friend – I'll stop now

Dark Latias: what the heck are you doing here?!

Insane: co-delivering with Xpop?

Dark Latias: grrrr…that aside…not even trying

Latias: ;;

Florence: …After a conversation with Orangen about the difference between a spaz and a psycho, Brendan and Kohanna popped up about a week later demanding a fic…well, not exactly demanding, they wouldn't leave us alone…

Lowpaw: Well…how about we stop talkin' about it and start the story?

Latias: Thanks goes to our friend Orangen for the idea that came after our chat and also to our other friend, Insane Latios, for helping (since no one knows crazy like someone who has 'Insane' in their name, you should make an account, InLato-kun!)

Crystal: since everyone else forgot…**Disclaimer: DON'T AT ALL OWN POKéMON!**

**note** Those who've read 'Gathering Thoughts' and 'All Through These Times' already know this: Brendan and Kohanna are a bit crazy, and whether you knew or not, be warned that this fic my not make sense to normal logic, nor does it mine

WDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

It was a nice, sunny day outside; not that it completely mattered to the two trainers in the Pokémon center. One of the trainers, Brendan, was lying on a bench with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling with a slightly worried expression on his face. He was wearing a white hat (that one could mistake for his hair) with an attached headband that had a red pokéball symbol on it. He had red eyes and his clothing was mostly dark with red in his vest and shoes, and yellow in his gloves and at the bottom of his vest.

The other trainer, Kohanna, was sitting near Brendan's feet, sketching in her sketchbook. She had teal blue eyes, wavy blond hair that went slightly past her shoulders and was dressed rather peculiarly. The first thing to notice was that her earrings didn't match, the left one was a Chatot and the right one was a Spinda. While her main outfit was fairly normal, a light blue and white shirt and skirt, it was offset by her blue and red socks, yellow shoes, and the red armband with a white pokéball symbol that she was also wearing. (1)

After a few minutes, Brendan couldn't take what was one his mind anymore and burst out, his face within a few inches for Kohanna's.

"What's the difference between a 'psycho' and a 'spaz'?"

"Why's Brenny asking?" Kohanna tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Because from what I know, they are the same, but when I ask some people most say there's a definite difference and 'psycho' is worse. But when they try to explain, I space out…"

Kohanna looked at him blankly, "Why are you asking such things, Brenny?! You've never cared before what people thought of you?!"

Brendan blushed and poked his index fingers together.

"S-some -- er, a-a group of people said that a psychotic spaz like me would never ever get a gi—er, make fr-riends…They also said that someone as well-known as yourself, since you're a well known fashion designer, only hangs out with a guy like me out of pity…"

"What lowlife scummy-dummies told you this?!" Kohanna shouted, grabbing Brendan's vest. Soon after, she realized what she had done, and Kohanna released Brendan.

"I'm sorry, Brenny," she said looking away, her face painted red, "Besides, what difference does it make if you're a psycho or a spaz; a gentleman or a punk…I…I like you the way you are…um, well…"

Kohanna suddenly gained a scary aura and a frightening glint in her eyes.

"You shouldn't let people call you names!" she exclaimed, "If anyone calls you a psycho again, you tell me immediately!" Kohanna stood up and pointed at herself, "Name calling is bad, but if anyone has the right to be called a psycho, it's I! 'Cause Kohanna wants to teach the ones who said such mean and untruthful things to my Bren-Bren-Friend!"

Brendan stared at her shocked, and then he said slowly, "I don't think you're a psycho, Koko."

"You're so sweet Brenny!" Kohanna tackled and hugged him, "You always know just what to say!"

"Um, Kohanna…" Brendan started slowly, poking his index fingers together again.

"Yes?" Kohanna released Brendan and tilted her head in confusion. Brendan never called her by her full name when talking directly to her unless he was very serious, which was very rare.

"…T-there's something I-I been meaning to tell you…f-for a very long time know…I, er, um…" Brendan looked away, not sure what to say next.

Kohanna sat there for a moment, wondering what Brendan was going to say, but she quickly became impatient because she also had something she had been meaning to say. Kohanna quickly grabbed his shoulders, hit their foreheads together, quickly shouting:

"Brendan, I love you more than friend!" and she looked away with a heavy blush.

Brendan looked shocked and then he hugged Kohanna, giving her a very quick kiss on the cheek, "I love you like that, too!"

They both started laughing like a pair of idiots and said in unison:

"I've been meaning to tell you that for sooooooooo long!"

The other people in the Pokémon Center were looking at the two oddly, wondering what they were laughing about. They were also wondering why a bench had a blanket draped over it with a video camera lens sticking out from under it.

"What a great shot! This video's going to be a hit!"

Brendan and Kohanna quickly stopped laughing and their faces were a red a tomato berries. They both recognized the voice as their friend, Tony, and they knew what he wanted to do with the video.

"Tony!" they shouted and procceded to chase him.

Tony quickly darted out from under the bench and was so tangled in the blanket that it didn't reveal much about his form, though he could still run. He laughed, even though he knew that he would be in a world of trouble when and if they caught him, he had already hidden the tape…He realized quickly that he should concentrate more on running than gloating, he wasn't about to be shaken and tickle tortured by his insane best friends, at the same time!

.End.

DIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDI

call me lazy if you like, I copied and pasted the descriptions from 'Gathering Thoughts'

Latias: they're crazy…I took WAY too long writing this…I'll try to speed up…

8/12/08-9/1/08


End file.
